Messed up Memory
by dont-forget-your-start
Summary: During the Last battle some thing life altering happened to Hermione that will change Friendships, Family and relationships.Will anyone be able to bring the old Hermione Granger back?
1. Chapter 1 Losing it

****

Messed up Memory

Chapter one Losing it

__

Hello! This is my third fan fic, Hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me what you think!

Katrina

Hermione Granger wasn't one to get into fights, but this was an exception. It was the middle of the last battle, Ron was trying to get over to Hermione. Harry was battling Voldemort some where, while Lucias Malfoy was slowly killing Hermione, Death eater's were swarming the place. Lucias Malfoy, One of the most loyal death eaters smirked as he shot spells, curses and hexes even Hermione couldn't deflect.

"Crucio!" Lucias laughed as Hermione fell to the ground. This was the fourth time he used the spell on her with in the last 5 minutes. She was week and sore, Her muscles didn't seem to be working. She began to scream, intense pain flooded her body.

"Stupid Mud blood, Can't handle it?" He smirked. He lowered his wand causing the spell to stop. He walked over to the whimpering girl, she went to grab her wand from the floor beside her, he snatched it and sneered.

"Now now child, What did you think you could do?" He laughed as he kicked her hard in the ribs. Hermione whimpered even more, she was helpless. He kept on kicking her hard, enjoying the pain it put her through.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled running in and out of dueling Order members and Death eaters. "I'm coming!" Ron reassured her. Hermione tried to move but Lucias kicked her harder.

"Leave her alone!" Ron screamed louder, he was getting nearer. Lucias smirked kicking her harder as if Ron had egged him on. Hermione cried out loud, she was sure Lucias had broken at least four of her ribs. Hermione moved her arms down trying to protect the rest of them. He laughed at her feeble attempt to move.

"stop" Hermione whispered barley audible. Lucias laughed. "help" Hermione whispered in Ron's direction.

"Shut up!" Lucias yelled bending down and bludgeoning Hermione hard in the head with a steal object he had conjoured up. Hermione was now unconscious if not dead.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed in fear. Hermione's blood was now trickling slowly out of her mouth. Ron pulled out his wand and began shooting curses at the laughing Lucias. His laughter was cold, It some what gave the feeling of death.

"STUPLFY!" Ron shouted in anger. The death eater froze in his laughing state. Ron kneeled down at Hermione's side, Worry and guilt poisoning his mind. He pulled her robe sleeve up and checked her pulse, It was faint, he checked her neck, barley noticeable. Ron looked at her frantically not knowing what to do. He remembered the last thing Harry had said before entering the Shrieking shack where Voldemort ,his loyal servants and the order members had been fighting for at least an hour. Nobody knew they had left the school. Harry knew it was time to kill Voldemort, He would do it once and for all.

__

'Keep her safe, Stay out here and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Harry, I can take care of my-" Hermione was interrupted by Harry giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Stay out here, I will be back soon." Harry turned and ran into the shack. Tears had freely ran from Hermione's eyes.

The scene played back in Ron's head. Harry and Hermione had been going out since September 1st, When Harry finally confessed his feelings for Hermione, It was now sixth year , December 20th. Ron looked down at Hermione, her blood was starting to form a puddle under her head.

"Lupin!Moody! Some one help!" Ron yelled. No one came, All you could hear was shouting , smashing and the bold scream of death where people had used the killing curse. Ron picked up Hermione's limp body, He had to get her help. The noise stopped abruptly.

"He's dead?" Ron heard a man gasp. The first thought that bolted across Ron's mind was Harry was dead. He looked around the room skeptically. He walked over to the door way, Lupin stood eyes wide. Moody was with him. All eyes were on the stairs. Harry was limping down them, his stomach was bleeding , he had gashes across his face. His knee also had a deep one.

He was okay.

"Harry are you alright?" Lupin asked rushing to his side. Harry nodded. He glance around the room, it rested on Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione! What happened to her?" Harry asked limping as fast as he could over to her ignoring the pain from his own wounds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ron lay staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing, Guilt and fear washing over his brain. It was his fault, he felt, That Hermione could die, That she was hurt, That Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for her to wake when he should be resting and getting more treatment for his own wounds. Ron could hear Harry whispering that he loved her in Hermione's ear.

Order Members and Dumbledor were talking frantically at the very end of the hospital wing, they were putting locking charms of the door so pesky reporters could get in. It was already around Wizarding London that Voldemort was dead and the reporters wanted interviews with the one and only the boy who lived.

__

What will happen to Hermione? It will get better believe me, first chaps are always boring, Please reivew.


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

****

Chapter 2 Who are you?

__

Hey sorry for the long wait, thanks for the three reviews, hope to get moreJ Check out my other story if you like HP/HG Or my other one with DM/HG thanks!

Katrina

Two week's had past, Hermione missed Christmas, her condition didn't improve the slightest. Reporters had found their way into the hospital wing pulling Harry and Ron into interviews. Hermione's condition was all over the news as well. Witch weekly had a nasty article about how Hermione Granger might die, Leaving the one and only Harry Potter open for the taking. There was even a list of the top 10 girls likely to hook up with Harry if she died. After the interviews Harry spent all his time either at Hermione's bed side in a chair, or pacing at the foot of her bed.

Ron couldn't stand it, guilt had infested his body. Ron decided to take his mind off of Hermione by going to classes and staying in the library most of the time. He rarely visited. Hermione was sickly pale and super skinny, she suffered a lot of trauma. Harry was found stroking her cheek and whispering into her ear almost hourly. Sitting desperately by her side hoping for her to wake.

Harry wasn't losing hope. But everyone else was, even Dumbledor had his thought's about his top student. Pansy Parkinson always found it funny to make jokes about how Hermione could die and that she was going to. Sadistic really. Some of the slytherins thought it was funny. But the most shocking part was Blaise and Draco didn't. They found it horrible that they were laughing at how she could die, Blaise had never ever hated Hermione, they just didn't really talk outside of class.

Blaise had muggle studies with her, and two other classes that Harry, Ron and Draco weren't in. Most people would call it some what of a secret friendship. A while ago Blaise tried to get Draco to be civil with her, Draco was instantly appauled by the idea. Harry was shocked when Blaise showed up to see how she was doing. They talked for a little, Wow, One slytherin Harry didn't hate. (a/n: let's make it two?nah that be pushin it) It was nice for Harry to have some company.

Ron headed down to the Hospital wing for the first time in a week, Ron entered to find Harry sitting beside Hermione stroking her cheek and talking to her. Ron sullenly walked over.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Ron, Long time no see." Harry said perking up, Snapping out of his trance that only contained a lifeless Hermione.

"Yea, Been busy." Ron lied handing Harry a list of homework.

"Thanks." Harry muttered as he threw it behind him onto the next bed.

"How's she doing?" Ron asked grasping her cold pale right hand.

"I think she's doing better, but everyone else… well… they don't think she's going to make it." Harry replied gloomily.

"she will make it." Ron meekly replied "How are you doing?" Ron asked finally looking Harry in the eyes.

"Bit better, Madam Pomfrey said if she makes it, she will wake up anyday now." Harry smiled. "Ron, I don't blame you for what happened. She's going to be fine. Wait and see."

****

_Flash back_

__

Ron held Hermione back tightly. She tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Let me go Ron! He need's me! He needs our help!" Hermione yelled trying harder to get away.

"Hermione, he will be fine. You have to stay out here! You heard him!" Ron tightened his grasp. Hermione's body became limp, Her eyes rolled back into her head as they slowly shut. Her light body fell to the ground, Ron caught of guard fell with her. Hermione's eyes stayed shut.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked frantically searching the grounds for help, His eyes settled on the castle. 'I need to get her to the hospital wing.' Ron's mind yelled. Ron went to pick her up when she sprung to life, Rolling over and running into the shrieking shack. Ron began to run after her, heart beating fast.

"HERMIONE!"

"I know mate," Ron looked down upon Hermione's sickly pale face.

"So, been keeping up with your homework?" Harry asked. The one thing Hermione nagged them to do more then anything else.

"Nope, you?" Ron put across a small smirk.

"Some of it." Harry laughed.

"Hey, It's Hogsmade tomorrow, you want to come? Before you say no, Just think. You haven't been out of the hospital wing in days, It would help you take your mind off … and um your getting fat." Ron made up the last bit. It was actually the opposite, Harry had been losing weight just as drastically as Hermione had been. Harry laughed.

"I don't know… What if she wakes up and im gone, I mean I could use the fresh a- Wait, did you feel that?" Harry quickly looked down at his hand that was interlinked with Hermione's. Ron shook his head no. Harry's excited face turned to a frown. He swore he had felt Hermione squeeze his hand.

"You need sleep mate." Ron told him in a worried tone.

"So… How's Snape?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. Ron rolled his eyes.

" He actually hasn't said a word to me. I think he's finally laid of-" Ron immediately stopped when he heard a groan. Both boy's face's whipped to Hermione's. Her eyes flickered, finally opening, Ron at a loss of words.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered unbelievably. Harry kissed her on the forehead and smiled widely. "I knew you would make it." Hermione's eyes widened as he leaned into kiss her on the cheek. She pushed him away with all her might.

"Get away from me!" She said in a hoarse voice. They could tell she tried to scream it.. But due to the lack of talking.

"Hermione?? Wha-"

"I'm not Hermione! Get away!" She told them both, pulling her hand's out of theirs. Harry looked as if he was going to die, his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Hermione… this isn't funny.." Harry began.

"Who are you! And why do you keep on calling me Hermione?!" She finally yelled.


	3. Chapter 3 Her condition

****

Chapter 3 Her condition

__

I'm terribly sorry for the long time it takes me to update, I have three stories to write to, and I'm swamped with home work! But I noticed the last time I updated was the 30th, So I put aside my home work and chores to write , I just updated my 'You put a spell on me' So now im updating this, because personally it drives me insane when writers Don't update for long times, Well I hope I get some good reviews, Thanks,

Katrina

"Mr. Potter, Please sit down, I will explain what happened just sit." Dumbledor begged as he watched Harry frantically pace around the room. Harry nodded for the fifth time and continued to pace.

"MR.POTTER!" Dumbledor finally yelled. Harry looked up more then a little shocked. "Sit please." Harry cautiously walked over to a red leathered chair and sat beside Ron.

"Thank you, Now what I am about to tell you may last for up to an hour… or for the rest of her life, When Miss Granger was hit on the head she suffered some thing Muggles call amnesia , amnesia effects the memory. It was as if the first 16 years of her life never happened. She has no idea who you are, who her parents are and well…. Who she is." Dumbledor paused. He looked at Harry, two tears were racing down his cheek.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" He cried "We are Wizards! Come on there has to be some thing!" Harry looked delusional. "Please Dumbledore please! There has to be some thing!" Harry now had more tears, Hermione, His best friend, Girlfriend didn't remember him.. Didn't remember any one..

"Harry I am sorry I know how much Miss Granger mean's to you, But there is no way, There is a way to help her regain her memory though. It won't work for sure, but it will definitely help." Ron just looked at Harry, a single tear slid down his cheek. It was his fault, all his fault. So he thought.

"Can't you give her a potion? Or something, I mean, there must be something!" Harry asked hysterically.

"I am sorry Harry, It's the only thing that will help her is you two, her friends and family. Her parents have been notified. They will be coming soon." Ron couldn't take it any longer, He had to get out. Ron stood up and ran for the door, Harry was crying into his hands and Dumbledore sadly watching him, Ron ran fast down the stone steps. His shoes echoing along the empty halls. He was going to see Hermione.

Going to try and get her memory back. Ron ran into the hospital wing , he thought for a moment he was about to drop dead of shock, Draco Malfoy and Blaise were standing there talking to her. Blaise looked up to see a surprise Ron.

"Hey Ron." Ron was still in shock.

"Weasley." Draco snarled.

"What are you two doing here! Why! She's been through enough, leave! I'm warning you." Ron glared.

"just visiting, Hermione's my friend." Blaise said "But you wouldn't of known that." Blaise said shooting daggers.

"Friend, Ha Slytherin, Good one!" Ron faked an angry laugh "Get out!" Ron yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione spoke up. "Go!" She yelled. Ron just looked at her, tear's fell out of his eyes.

"Hermione.. Please… don't." He began.

"You heard her Weasley, Go!" Draco drawled.

"What Happened to You? What happened to hating mud bloods? Huh?" Ron's anger was rising.

"What's a mud blood?" Hermione quietly asked Blaise, As the two boy's fought.

"She's no longer the insufferable-know it all, she's no longer the person that is the faithful side kick of the two people I hate most being you and Potter. She's no longer what she used to be. That's what happened. She's like a piece of clay that need's molding." Draco said the last part as he walked towards Ron, It was quieter so Hermione couldn't here. That and the fact that she was listening to Blaise explain what a mud blood was to her. Draco smirked.

"Your going to pay for that, I swear to God." Ron turned and left the hospital wing. Ron past Harry in the hall, he was pale faced, tears running down, he was heading for the doors, probably to take a walk.

"Harry?" Ron called after him, He didn't respond. Ron decided he needed his space and continued up to the boy's dorm, where he would come up with a plan to get Hermione's memory back, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Wizards? Ha! That's funny, So where are you from?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Hermione, I'm serious, Watch this, Wingardium Leviousa." Draco smiled as he swished his wand. Hermione's mouth fell open as she watched a potion bottle float into the air.

"Wow! So am I a witch?" She said excitedly. Draco nodded and Blaise smiled, the two were getting along so well. He also knew deep down inside this wasn't fair to Ron nor Hermione.

"You used to be the smartest witch at Hogwarts." Draco said handing her her wand.

"Really? Was I a book worm? I don't like books." Hermione concluded.

"You were."

"So I wasn't popular?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Nope." Draco told her.

"So I didn't have a boy friend."

"Ye-" Blaise began.

"Nope." Draco replied elbowing Blaise in the ribs.

"Wow, I sound like a loser…" Hermione complained. Draco took her hand.

"You weren't , Hey, Get dressed and I will show you around." Draco smiled. Hermione nodded happily and went to change.

"Draco! You can't lie to her!" Blaise yelled at him.

"Chill, I just want to show her around." Draco winked.

"You just want to sleep with her! She's Harry's girl friend for god sakes!" He screamed.

__

Like it? Review Please.


End file.
